The Force in the Forest
by Wolfheart929
Summary: This is a sequal to the first fanfic I wrote so you will have to read that first to understand this one. Emily and Ben get lost in the forest after a storm. They are found by some Jinn who are being threateded by an unknown force. Emily, Ben, and the others must help the Jinn deafeat the force before it spreads.
1. Race

**Hey guys this is something that came from my mind it is also partially a request. Also a big thanks to KieshlaTheEpicwriter for some ideas. Enjoy and Rock on. **

**(P.S. If you have not read the first Epic fanfic I did you might not understand this one very well.)**

Chapter 1

Emily loved the feel of the wind blowing past her face. She smiled as she felt the warmth of sunlight on her face.

"Enjoying yourself," said a voice ripping her from her thoughts. She looked over at her dad who was riding next to her with a smile on his face.

"Sure am," she replied. The falcon she was riding laughed.

"Good, I'm glad," Nod replied. Emily then looked over at her brother who was riding behind her dad, and was hanging on for dear life.

"What's the matter Ben, still not liking flying," asked the falcon Emily was riding on.

"No, I wanna get down," he said burying his face in his father's back. The falcon, Cloud, chuckled slightly.

"Hey Cloud," Emily said.

"Yes," replied the falcon, turning her head so she could look at the little girl on her back.

"Why can you turn into a falcon and a bunch of other animals," she asked. Cloud's smile faded and she looked away. Emily didn't ask any farther but instead apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Em, it's just that it's a subject that you are too young to understand, and when you're old enough to understand it I will tell you," Cloud said with a half-smile. Emily nodded, but remained quiet. Cloud could tell that she was upset. "Hey, want to race your dad home. If we don't tell him we're racing and just go we can beat him." Emily smiled and nodded. "Ok, hold on." With that Cloud dove and zipped along through the trees.

"Hey," Nod yelled, and raced after them.

"SLOW DOWN," yelled Ben clinging on even tighter. Emily and Cloud laughed and Cloud yelled back at Nod, "Eat my feathers big brother." They zipped along through the trees and were back at the house in no time. Emily and Cloud won of course, and Emily was not going to let her father forget it.

"I win, I win I win I WIN," she yelled running around her father in circles.

"Gee I wonder where she gets that from," said Cloud turning back into her normal self, and giving Nod a smug look. Nod walked over to her and ruffled her ears playfully. Cloud chuckled and looked back at Ben who was lying on the ground.

"I never want to fly again," he said. Cloud walked over to him, scooped him up, and carried him inside. Emily ran in to the living room where M.K., Ronin, Chuck, and Max were and started telling them about how she beat her dad in a race back to the house. Cloud walked in with Ben and sat him down on the couch.

"How did flying go," Ronin asked Nod.

"Well, let's just say that Ben still doesn't like flying… at all," he said to Ronin. Ronin chuckled and ruffled Ben's hair.

"Well not everyone likes flying," Ronin said reassuringly.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Leafwoman and Cloud is going to be my trusty bird," she said her eyes sparkling. Cloud's eyes got wide and she grew quiet trying to find the right words. She glared at Ronin and Max when he chuckled at her.

"Em, when you become a Leafwoman you are getting your _own_ bird," Cloud said gently. Emily looked a bit sad so Cloud tried to cheer her up. "It will be great, you can name it, and take care of it, and you'll be the best of friends." Emily smiled at this and continued playing, Cloud let out a sigh.

"Nice save, trusty steed," Nod teased. Cloud glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Alright you two be nice," said M.K. getting in between the two of them.

"He started it," grumbled Cloud, receiving a glare from M.K. "Well he did." Cloud walked over and plopped down on the couch beside Max. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"I think it's cute that you're Emily's trusty steed," Max said with a small laugh. He received a harsh glare from Cloud.

"I think you are entering dangerous territory," Chuck said with a laugh. He got up and scooped up Ben, then proceeded to tickle him to get him to stop moping around about being taken on a flying lesson.

"Kids these days," said Ronin with a smile. Cloud chuckled at his comment.

"Oh come on Ronin, I'm sure you were very wild and crazy as a kid," said Cloud.

"Yes I was about as crazy as an old turtle," he replied. Cloud looked at him then smiled.

"You know you are a terrible liar."


	2. Stars

Chapter 2

Dinner came with everyone seated around a large table, talking and laughing.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," said Cloud teasingly as she looked at Ronin. "The Great General Ronin actually laughs, this really is a special occasion." She received a glare from Ronin, but she returned the glare with a smug look.

"So Cloud, why don't you want to Emily's trusty steed," Nod teased Cloud. She glared at him harshly and pulled a knife out of her boot.

"I will through this at you," she threatened right back. Chuck laughed and Cloud looked at him.

"You know if Joe were here he would tease you about that every free second he got," Chuck said with a sad smile. Cloud smiled to but her eyes were sad.

"Yeah, you couldn't do anything embarrassing in front of Joe, cause he wouldn't let you live without teasing you about it," she said. They both chuckled at the memory.

"Who's Joe," Ben asked. The whole table became quiet when he did. All of the adults knew about Joe, but the kids didn't. They sometimes heard Chuck and Cloud talking about him, but they were never told who he was.

"Well," Chuck began, "he was Cloud's older brother."

"What do you mean was," Ben asked. Ronin saw Cloud flinch, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Joe… isn't… alive anymore," Chuck said hesitantly. "Some Boggans made him… not alive anymore." With that Cloud got up and walked out of the house.

"Was it something I said," Ben asked sadly.

"No baby, it's just that this is a very… painful topic for Cloud to talk about," M.K. said gently stroking Ben's hair. After that dinner was eaten in silence, and there were often glances at the door as if they expected Cloud to walk through it at any moment. After dinner M.K. put the kids to bed. Emily waited until her mom turned off the lights, and walked back downstairs to open the window and slip out. There was a place in a tree nearby that Cloud would sometimes go to look at the stars, and Emily was sure that that was where she was. Sure enough there she was.

"Hey kiddo, shouldn't you be in bed," Cloud said half teasingly.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright," Emily said going over and sitting down besides Cloud.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but thank you for being concerned," Cloud said smiling. Emily smiled back and looked up at the stars.

"Are there any figures up there tonight that you can show me," Emily asked. Cloud laughed and said, "You mean constellations? There sure are. You see those three stars up there in a row?" She looked over at Emily who nodded. "They make up a part of a constellation called Orion, and those three stars are Orion's belt. Now if you look over at that cluster of stars there, that is Orion's bow."

"Orion has a bow, so he is like a Leafman," said Emily excitedly. Cloud laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he is like a Leafman. Anyway, Orion has his bow aimed at a nasty beast called a Minotaur, whose name is Taurus."

"I knew he was a Leafman, because he is protecting people from a nasty beast, just like the Leafmen protect the forest and the Jinn from the Boggans," said Emily with a yawn.

"Right, he's just like a Leafman," said Cloud a bit sarcastically. Emily was now leaning on her trying not to fall asleep. So Cloud scooped her up and carried her back to the house. She slipped in through the window and put the sleeping girl in her bed. She then went back out the window and closed it as she did so. Then she went down to the front door and went inside.

"Hey are you ok," said Max worriedly running up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. Max pulled her close and hugged her.

"Where on earth were you all this time, and what the heck were you doing," he asked.

"Oh you know, went deep into the forest, punched a tree, then I went stargazing. I would have come back sooner but I like to let all of my anger out on inanimate objects rather than people," she said with a half-smile.

"Well I wish you would have let someone know before you just went off by yourself," said M.K.

"I'm sorry, next time I will let someone know that I'm going deep in the forest to punch a tree because I'm upset," she said teasingly.

"I'm not kidding," said M.K. crossing her arms.

"I know I know, I'm sorry that I made you all worry," she said.

"That's better," said M.K. with a smile.

"Although I have to admit it is fun getting on your nerves sometimes M.K.," Cloud teased.


	3. Storm

Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly in the morning when Emily woke up. M.K. turned to see her walking into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning little bird," said M.K. with a smile.

"Morning," mumbled Emily with a yawn. M.K. got her daughter breakfast, and went upstairs to wake up Ben. He came down a few minutes later, yawning and looking half asleep as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Where's dad," he asked sleepily.

"Your father is already up and he went to help Ronin with a new trainee that got stuck somewhere," M.K. replied.

"Was it the same Leafman that Cloud had to get out of a snake," Emily asked.

"Yep that's the one," said M.K. chuckling. That had been very interesting. The new recruit had been working on tracking, when he was ambushed and eaten by a snake. Cloud had been keeping an eye on him so when he got eaten she had to wrestle the snake to the ground, pry open its mouth, and pull out the Leafman from somewhere in the snakes throat. He got a through scolding from Ronin and from that day on was more aware of what was around him.

After M.K. got him breakfast, she told them that she was going to Leafman training and that they would have to entertain themselves until lunch.

"Your father left already, and I will be back at noon so be good and entertain yourselves until I get back alright," she said pulling on the last of her armor. She gave them each a kiss on the top of the head and walked out the door. They each got dressed and Ben suggested that they play outside. So off they went into the trees.

"Let's play hide and seek," said Ben, "you go hide and I'll find you." He then turned and started counting while Emily hid in a nearby bush. After he had finished counting he searched high and low for his sister until he found her. "Found you, now you count." He then went scurrying off while Emily counted.

Little did they both know, a horrible thunderstorm was brewing and was coming toward where they were. The extreme heat that they had had the past few days had caused the storm, and this storm was coming with a wrath that it was going to unleash.

/

"Come on let's go back to the house, its almost noon and Mom said that she was going to be back at noon," Emily said to her brother. She looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds that were swirling across the sky. "And I think it's gonna rain."

"Yeah," said Ben looking up at the sky, "I think it is, come on." On the way home the wind picked up and it had started to rain hard. The rain came down so hard that they couldn't tell which way their house was. So Ben pulled his little sister into the forest and under the thickest brush that there was to try and keep the both of them dry.

They huddled together under some large leaves hoping that the storm would stop soon. It didn't. It only stormed on. Emily tried to get a sense of where they were, but instead caught sight of a nearby river that was about to flood its banks. She alerted her brother and they climbed up the nearest tree.

Brown water swirled underneath them as they huddled on a branch together. _I wish mom or dad or somebody was here_, Emily thought.

/

M.K. arrived at the house to find the kids gone. She was a little worried but figured that they had probably just gotten caught up in a game. She became more and more worried once the storm started and they didn't come back. Her heart lifted when she heard the front door open but it sank again when she saw it was only Cloud.

"Geez, it's raining rabbits and badgers out there," she said shaking water out of one of her ears. When she looked at M.K. she could tell something was wrong. She then realized that she couldn't hear the kids anywhere throughout the house. "Where are the kids," she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, they went out to play while I was at training and they haven't come back yet and now it's storming," said M.K. worriedly. Cloud walked over to M.K. and hugged her tightly.

"We'll find them, don't worry," she said comfortingly. When she pulled away she looked out one of the windows. "Ben is a smart kid, he'll know what to do to keep the both of them safe." M.K. nodded and knew that she was right.

"When the storm lets up we need to look for them, do you think you can sniff them out," M.K. asked.

"They don't call me Little Wolf for nothing, big sister," said Cloud with a half-smile.


	4. Found

Chapter 4

Nod and Ronin got back to the house just as the storm was beginning to lighten up. They had been very careful when they were flying so that they wouldn't get knocked off their birds by the raindrops. Nod and Ronin walked into the house to find M.K. pacing impatiently and Cloud leaning against the window frame, looking out the window and tapping her foot. Both Nod and Ronin could tell that something was wrong.

"M.K. what's wrong," Nod asked going up to her and putting his arm around her waist.

"Ben and Emily are missing," she said. Nod's heart dropped and he pulled M.K. close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," he said reassuringly.

"We need to wait until this storm lets up first," said Ronin looking out the nearby window.

"Cloud will you still be able to track their sent after the rain lets up," M.K. asked. Cloud nodded in response.

"I've done it before I can do it again," she replied.

/

Emily and Ben had been huddled on the tree branch for a while, when the rain finally stopped. Ben looked around noticed that he couldn't see the house. The sun was setting as well which made it worse, since he couldn't tell which way the house was. Ben looked around and noticed that there were some lightning bugs flashing in the distance.

"Come on Em, maybe those lightning bugs can tell us which way Moonhaven is," Ben suggested with a smile. He was trying to keep his little sister from worrying. They leapt from branch to branch in the direction of the lightning bugs. When they reached them they saw that there were five in total, and that they were all flying around an old Jinn with a staff.

"Maybe he can tell us which way Moonhaven is," Ben said to Emily. "Come on let's go ask." They leapt down from the tree that they were in and made their way over to the old Jinn with the lightning bugs.

"Look out," yelled one of the lightning bugs, and with that they scattered in different directions. The old Jinn whirled around staff raised, but he lowered it when he saw Ben and Emily. He shook his head and looked around.

"There is no real threat boys, just a couple of kids," the old Jinn said, and slowly the lightning bugs came back.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where Moonhaven is," Ben asked.

"Moonhaven," said the old Jinn in surprise, "you're pretty far away from Moonhaven." He looked at them and then looked around again. "Where are your parents?"

"We got lost when the storm started and are trying to get back home to our parents," Ben explained. The old Jinn nodded then looked up at the sky.

"Well I can take you to Moonhaven, but it is too dark out to do it now. Why don't you come with me and I can give you a place to stay for the night," said the old Jinn. Ben was quiet for a moment while he thought, but he eventually nodded.

"Thank you sir," Ben said.

"My name is Thistle Berry, but you can call me Thistle," said Thistle.

"Thank you Thistle," said Emily with a smile. Thistle smiled back and led them through the trees. After they had walked for about five minutes, a small village came into view. There were lamps that lit the streets, and small cottages lined the sides of the streets. Thistle led the way to a small cottage in the center of the village.

"This is my house," he said opening the door and leading them inside. "May, we have guests."

"Coming," answered a voice from the kitchen. An old flower Jinn came from the kitchen.

"Hello, I am Mayflower. But you may call me May," she said with a smile.

"I'm Ben and this is my little sister Emily," said Ben.

"Found them in the woods," explained Thistle to his wife. "They got lost from home in the storm so tomorrow I am going to take them back to Moonhaven." After he said this Emily yawned.

"It looks like someone had a long day," said May. Emily nodded in response. "Follow me dears." She led them to the living room where there were two couches. May got pillows and blankets for them each and got them settled down for the night. When they were asleep, she turned to Thistle.

"You will have to be careful when you take them home tomorrow. I do not know what the force will do to them if he catches them," said May.


	5. Shadow-stalker

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while I was on vacation. But I'm back now so thanks for being patient I really appreciate it. So here is that new chapter you guys were waiting for. Enjoy and Rock on ;D**

Chapter 5

"Good morning children," May greeted them the next morning.

"Morning," mumbled Ben rubbing his eyes. Emily yawned and pushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"Breakfast is almost ready," said May with a smile. The children both perked up at the mention of food. They then followed May into the kitchen, where they found Thistle already at the table.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, the children returned the greeting and turned their attention to the food that May was setting on the table. Having not eaten for a day the children were starving. They wolfed down the food that May gave them and were stuffed from the abundance of food.

"Wow, you're a really good cook," Ben said to May.

"Well thank you young man," replied May with a chuckle.

"I have yet to meet a person who doesn't like your cooking May," Thistle said to his wife.

"Well, I guess I just have a talent for make good food," said May with a laugh.

"Cloud would be in heaven if you cooked for her," said Emily. "She has an endless stomach, and you make so much food that I'm sure it will make even her full." At this May and Thistle laughed.

"Well, I guess you will have to let your friend know about my cooking when you get home. Speaking of which, I think the two of you should get a little cleaned up before you head out," said May.

"Well, I will let the two of you get cleaned up then we can set out for Moonhaven," said Thistle. May then ushered the children into the bathroom were she helped clean off the dirt and grime from the previous day's events.

The children were soon clean and May led them back into the kitchen where she prepared some food for the trio so that they would have some nourishment on the trip.

"I wish you luck and safe travels," said May with a smile, although she looked a little upset.

"Don't worry," said Emily giving May a hug, "we'll come back and visit sometime." May returned the hug and said that she would love it if they came back for a visit sometime. Thistle then led the way out of the house and into the village.

"Good morning Rose. Is everything all clear today," Thistle asked a flower as they walked through the village.

"Oh hello Mr. Berry. I would have to say that I haven't seen any shadow-stalkers today," replied Rose with a relived look. Thistle let out a sigh of relief, then nodded his thanks to the young flower before walking on.

"What are shadow-stalkers," asked Ben. Thistle turned to him with a pained expression.

"Let's hope you never have to find out," replied Thistle. Right after he said this, a cry rang out from somewhere in the village.

"Shadow-stalkers! They are attacking, quick everyone get inside," yelled a voice urgently.

"Mr. Berry, this way," yelled Rose from a nearby house.

"Quickly children," said Thistle leading them toward the house. Just as they reached it, something leapt between Thistle and the children. It was a dark purplish-grey, with large deep violet eyes and strange wrinkled ears. It was a gargoyle. It chuckled darkly at the children and regarded them with a dark look in its eyes.

"What have we here," it said it a high pitched voice. "Children? Well children, you two are coming with me." Just then a loud growling roar ripped through the air. The gargoyle turned to see Cloud, in the form of a wolf with eagle wings, come hurtling towards him. He barely had time to let out a yelp before Cloud barreled into him.

"Ben, Emily, RUN," Cloud shouted at them as she tried to pin down the struggling gargoyle. They both bolted to the house and Thistle quickly pulled them inside.

"What is that," Thistle said starring at Cloud, with his mouth open in shock.

"That is Cloud," said Ben.

"The biggest, badest, science experiment gone wrong that there is," said Emily with a proud grin.

"Well I have to say she sure can kick some shadow-stalker butt," said Rose with a low whistle of admiration.

"She won't let anything hurt the people she cares about, that's why she attacked the creature like she did because she didn't want him to hurt us. She's always there for us no matter what. And boy does she have one heck of a nose," Emily said full of pride.


	6. The Master

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, life has been very busy and school is going to start soon for me so I might not post another chapter for awhile but you guys deserve this chapter. Sorry I didn't post it sooner. Rock on guys ;D**

Chapter 6

Cloud gave the gargoyle a swat with her paw that sent him flying and then crashing into a fountain in the middle of the square. She walked toward him, lips pulled back to reveal dagger sharp teeth. Her ears were flat against her skull and she snarled viciously.

"If you ever even think about laying one of your sorry-excuses-for-a-paw on those children again I will personally rip off your arm and beat you with it. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR," Cloud roared threateningly at the gargoyle. He nodded vigorously then scrambled out of the fountain to the edge of the town. As he reached the weeds acting as a barrier for the town he stopped and turned back to look at Cloud.

"You make think you have won Wolf," the gargoyle hissed, "but the Master will deal with you and the rest of these plant-people soon enough." With that he leapt into the weeds and disappeared. Cloud snorted and growled at his threat, but turned her back and looked up at the surrounding trees.

"Ronin, Nod, M.K., its clear. The gargoyle is gone, you can come out now," she yelled. With that two hummingbirds burst out of the trees; one carrying Ronin and the other carrying M.K. and Nod. They landed their hummingbirds and got off. Emily and Ben went running over to their parents and hugged them tightly. After they made sure that they were alright, M.K. and Nod scolded their children for scaring them to death and disappearing into the woods, causing Cloud to have to hunt them down.

After that Emily and Ben apologized profusely and then hugged Ronin, and jumped all over Cloud. Hugging her and thanking her for saving them and their friends. Cloud was overjoyed to have the kids back, and nuzzled and licked them both to show how happy she was to see them.

Just then Emily looked up and saw Thistle standing a little ways off smiling at the whole thing. Emily ran over to him then took his hand and pulled him over to meet her family.

"Everyone, this is Thistle," she said introducing him to everyone. Thistle smiled and shook hands with everyone, then turned to find Cloud towering over him. She was still on her winged-wolf state and he was amazed and frightened at the same time. He bowed to Cloud to show respect and Cloud bowed back to show respect to the elder. Thistle then looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had nearly set.

"Come," he said motioning for everyone to follow. "It will be too dark for you to fly home by the time you are ready to leave, so please allow me to offer you a place to stay for the night." His offer was graciously accepted and he led the way back to the cottage. "May it seems we have more guests."

May greeted everyone kindly and acted surprised when children told her that they were staying another night. Luckily Cloud changed back to normal before entering the house or else she would have had to crouch to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling. May cooked and received many compliments about her cooking. Cloud was overjoyed at the amount of food, and despite all of it still never seemed to get full.

"A toast to Cloud for getting rid of the shadow stalker, without you we wouldn't have been able to get rid of it. Now we never have to worry about it again. To Cloud," Thistle said with a broad smile. Everyone toasted except for Cloud. She only sat their quietly with her drink.

"What's the matter dear," May asked. Cloud shifted uneasily before answering.

"I didn't get rid of the gargoyle for good. I only chased him off," she replied. Everyone looked shocked; Thistle and May looked it the most.

"How do you know," Thistle asked. Cloud was again silent for some time before answering.

"Before he leapt off into the weeds he said to me 'You make think you have won Wolf, but the Master will deal with you and the rest of these plant-people soon enough'."

**Oooooooooh clifhanger *troll face***


	7. Crack

**Ok so in this chapter we meet the Master who is basically Pitch from Rise of the Guardians. Also a shoutout to Brucrew17 who helped me write this chapter. Thanks a bunch pal. Enjoy ;D Rock on**

Chapter 7

A loud crash sounded out in the street and Cloud rushed out.

"You two stay here," M.K. said to the kids before following Nod and Ronin out into the street where Cloud was face to face with a large, black, shadowy figure. He had dark grey skin with yellow eyes and jet black hair. He had on a dark robe-coat that reached down to the ground, pooling around his feet which were hidden by his robe-coat. He smirked at Cloud who had changed herself into a giant winged-wolf again.

"So, you are the creature that my little minion told me about," The Master said, his voice was eerie and sent chills up Cloud's spine.

"Apparently so," Cloud snarled back. The Master only laughed at her.

"Well then, let's see how good you really are at fighting," he said before lunging at her. Cloud jumped out of the way and snapped at his arm, which he pulled out of the way leaving her to bite down on empty air.

Then he snapped his arm back, catching Cloud on the side of the head and sending her sprawling. Cloud got back up and shook her head trying to focus. This time she circled around him snarling fiercely. Then all of a sudden he seemed to melt into the ground.

Cloud was stunned; she put her nose to the ground and started sniffing. She could smell him but the sent was very faint even though he had just been there. She put her head up and looked around seeing if she could spot him.

"Cloud LOOK OUT," Nod yelled. Cloud turned but she didn't have enough time to react. The Master punched her hard and sent her flying. She hit the fountain which sent cracks in every direction. She slid to the ground, and lay there stunned.

Suddenly The Master was on the opposite side of the fountain. He put his hand on it and shoved causing the top part to crack off and land on Cloud. The majority of it hit her back and shattered but a large chunk came down on her wing and everyone heard some very loud cracks. The kind of cracks you hear when bones break.

Cloud howled in pain, before blacking out completely. When she blacked out she changed back into her normal form. The Master reached toward her, but he pulled back as arrow narrowly missed his hand. He turned to see Ronin with his bow and another arrow.

"I would leave right now if I were you," Ronin said to The Master, who laughed darkly at him.

"Fine, but just know that I will be back," he said before disappearing completely.

Nod, M.K., and Ronin rushed over to Cloud who lying among pieces of the fountain that had been destroyed.

"We need to get her to a hospital now," Ronin said as he scooped up Cloud in his arms. They rushed over to a nearby house to ask if there was a hospital. The flower nodded and led the way.

When they got to the hospital the doctors took over and shooed Ronin, M.K., and Nod out.

"Don't worry, we will let you see her as soon as we are done with treating her injuries," the doctor said closing the door.

/

Eventually, the door opened and the doctor allowed them in to see Cloud. She had bandages all over her body, and she was still unconscious. Although she no longer looked like she was in pain.

"She should wake up soon then you can talk to her," the doctor said before leaving the room.

He was right, soon Cloud woke up; clearly confused as she had no idea where she was.

"Easy kiddo, you're in a hospital," Ronin said putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder as she tried to sit up.

"Yeah well, I've been hurt worse than this and I didn't go to a hospital," Cloud responded. "Why do I get stuck in here now?"

"So you can get better quicker," Ronin responded. "Besides you look horrible."

"I've had worse," Cloud said with a shrug and a grimace of pain. "You need to get back to the house. The Master will probably go after the children and you need to make sure that he doesn't get them." Ronin opened his mouth to say something but Cloud cut him off.

"Forget about me. I'll be fine, now go!"

**Ha ha ha, clifhanger fools. Leave a comment please. I would appreciate it.**


End file.
